Melodies of Life: Samara's Ending
by sesshy-stalker-kendra
Summary: Original character, Samara reminices


Melodies of Life

Samara stands, arms crossed as stares at the Iifa Tree,she knows now Kuja is truely dead.She tries hard not to cry as she remembers.

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left,  
Inside my lonely heart,  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of Life,loves lost refrain.

Samara looks up through the cold,blinding cold rain and sees a figure walking toward her.The figure stops and Samara sees that it is man.He bends down and offers his hand to her,she stares at it for a while then reachs up to take it.As she does so she can hear Zidane and Freya in the back shouting weakly for her not to go with him.The man helps her up,but her legs are to weak after the battle to hold her.He slips his arms under her legs and picks her up.'No!!!' She hears Zidane shout at her.Samara really didn't know what was wrong he was just helping her up.Then she hears a loud roar,she jumps and looks to sees a rather large Silver Dragon staring expectantly at the man.He sets Samara on the back of the dragon the climbs on behind her and holds on to her.'Hold on...' he says to her.Samara grabs a hold on to the dragon infront of her just as the dragon pushes off of the ground.Samara looks behind her and says'Who are you?'He looks at her.'....My name is Kuja.'

Our paths they did cross though I cannot say just why,  
We met,we laughed,we held on fast,  
And then we said goodbye,  
But who'll hear the echos of stroies left untold Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

Samara sinks to her knees and puts her head in her hands and,the after 2 years...she finally cries.'Why did you have to die Kuja?Why didn't Zidane die as well!!' she thought."Why did only Zidane make it out?!" Samara cried.Samara then cried hard enough that she fell asleep.  
"Samara!" she hears she looks and sees Kuja stnding not to far from her,his arms held out toward her.As she ran she stumbled and went falling into his arms,but she fell straight through him."Samara...I miss you."He said."Why do I go through you?!" Samara cried out in anger.All Kuja did was smile and he disappeared.Then she woke up.

In my dearest memories,  
I see you reaching out,  
Was it fate,  
That brought us close and now leaves me behind?

"Kuja please don't die..." Samara muttered her head lowered,as she stared at Kuja's sleeping form."....Samara?" Kuja opened his eyes weakly."Hi there Kuja." Samara said looking at him and smiling."Why are you down herre?..Strike that HOW did you get down here?" He asked. "Well,I am down here because I want to help you and,as to how I got down here well after you casted Ultima,I reflected it and when you fell of the platform I jumped off after you...eheh.." Samara replied.Kuja's pale,death-white face looked shocked."...You are going to die down here Samara..." Kuja said shaking his head.Samara just smiled."I know.." Kuja looked straight at her."Your insane"  
Samara smiled "I know..." Kuja turned his head.

Did your friends get out alright?"Kuja asked."Yeah..."Samara replied."Good...good to know." Kuja said.Kuja sighed "I guess that it is a good thing that I die...." Kuja murmured looking downt he side of the root they were on."Don't say that Kuja..its not true.."Samara said looking sad.Kuja got mad and upset."Oh really why is it not true!I deserve to die!Tell me why you think otherwis-""BECAUSE I LOVE YOU KUJA!!!!"Samara shouted,her voice echoing through the roots og the Iifa Tree.Kuja's eyes widened."What?" he said."I...I love you too much for you to die Kuja." Kuja smiled weakly," I lov-"Kuja was cut off as Zidane fell passed them to the ground floor of the Iifa Tree.Soon after Zidane climbed up to them."Ouch....hey guys..Sami...what are you doing here and Kuja are you alright?" He said."I am fine." Kuja replied."I was trying to help him,Zidane.."Samara replied earnestly."Samara you have to get out of here I will get Kuja out you get on the airship ok?"Zidane said. Samara glared at him. "No,I wont leave him Zidane!" she shouted. "I will be with him Samara just go!" Zidane shouted back getting angery. "Samara,...I will have to send you out now ok?"Kuja said and without waiting for her reply he cast the teleportation spell on her and just after he cast the spell,and before Samara was Transported out of the Iifa Tree and to the Hilde Garde,Kuja died....infront of her."NOOOOO!!!!"

A voice from the past,  
Joining yours and mine,  
Adding up the layers of harmony,  
And so it goes,on and on,  
Melodies of Life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds,  
Forever and beyond.

As Samara silently follows the Tranced Kuja,through Memoria,towards the Crystal World.Suddenly,she heard a voice inside her head.'Samara...'It was Garland'What do you want?' she replied.'Why do you follow him?'he asked.'Why do you care?' she replied.Trance Kuja turned his head and looked at her."Is there a problem?"he asked."N-N-No......"He stopped and turned to look at her."I do not believe you Samara,so....stop lying to me."He growled.Samara stood stock-still,afraid to move.Suddenly, he was gone.Then,just as quick as he was gone,she felt a slight burning feeling on her cheek,she turned to look and Kuja stood there with one finger on her cheek.He smiled at her then continued to walk.'Samara,you know that he will destroy Gaia,and the whole universe as well.'Garland said in her head.'I dont care Garland...' Samara replied furiously'Why not?' Garland asked.'...Because...I...'Samara said stuttering.'Because you...?' said Garland'....I love him helkkariit!!!'

So far and away see the bird as it flys by,  
Gliding through the shadows of,  
The clouds up in the sky,  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings,  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

In your dearest memories,  
Do you remember loving me?  
Though your gone,  
I still believe that you can call out my name.

"Samara!!!"said a voice from behind Samara.She turned and instantly started to cry.A figure walked over to her and held its hand out to her.This,time...she took Kuja's hand without hesitation.Kuja helped her up and hugged her tight."I missed you Kuja!"she cried."Shhh Shhh."He whispered to her. 


End file.
